Japanese traditional wooden axial structures are highly praised in the world due to their perfect joint formations. Only skilled carpenters, who can perform highly skilled techniques in processing depth of cut, can complete the assembly. The number of such skilled carpenters is, however, decreasing year after year. As younger generation lose interest in the traditional architectural field, it is difficult to train young workers to learn the skills. Besides, the carpenters who have been playing an important role in building wooden houses are getting older.
Due to the above-mentioned circumstance, so-called "two by four method" or various kinds of prefabrication methods have become more popular because they do not require carpenters with special skills or techniques. On the other hand, some people are not satisfied with prefabricated houses; and the demand for the traditional Japanese wooden architecture remains high, especially after Japan has accomplished economic development which made it possible for people to seek relaxation. Consequently, the construction industry has to respond to such a demand, but the industry is confronted with a difficult situation to meet such a demand.
Under such circumstances, the applicant of this invention realized a wooden axial structure which does not need the traditional joint work to make a joint structure on top of a pillar and can be constructed as a simple factory production as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication Nos. HEI4-153446 and HEI4-169641. This invention not only resolves the problem resulting from the lack of skilled carpenters, but also provides an improvement over any other known methods in resolving such problems as the limit of construction mode, guarantee of supply in time, rising cost, more space needed in a vertical direction of pillar head joint structure, the gap of the top edge in each crossing transverse and so on.
This invention is based on a series of technical ideas deeply related to inventor's own construction style. Specifically, This invention relates to a new method of forming unique structures around the base area and the pillar leg joint parts (hereafter, a pillar leg means the leg part of a wooden pillar assembled on the first floor) to accomplish such a method.
The followings are the detailed description of the construction.